User talk:Jeyo/Archive 1
User Page Talk Credentials Customs ---- __TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Captain Jag (Talk) 03:32, April 26, 2012 |} hi this is sockeye.1199 hows it going? It's going pretty well. I'm making lots of edits and I found out that we can play those old, awesome, discontinued Bionicle games here! Pretty cool. Jeyo 20:10, April 29, 2012 (UTC) do you know that im banned in chat for posting two things at once? I know wierd right? your follower, Sockeye.1199 Barnstar -- 22:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Hello my fellow Avengers we are complete. Avengers Assemble!!!!!!!THEGREENNINJA1 02:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 chatmod You are now a chatmod. Please refarmiliarize yourself with the guidelines at BP:CHAT. 04:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it sure be done by tomorrow, and for the thin line maybe use the strike tag if you don't mind? -- 00:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. And what I meant by the "thin line" were thin blue letters inside the bold, black letters.Jeyo 00:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) The best I can do is this: I can't find a way to make lines a different colour. I'll try to improve it if I find out how. -- 00:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I mean something like this: ::I'll see what I can do. -- 01:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Jeyo 01:09, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :::So I've decided on this: put a light blue "Jeyo" on a black background and my profile pic next to it. Sort of like yours, y'know? Jeyo 18:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmmm Barnstar Thanks Jeyo! You're an AWESOME and GREAT friend :) :Your welcome and thank you :) Jeyo 18:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) chat come on chat pls. -- 06:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I can't: I've got to go to bed in minutes. Tomorrow after 1:00 I'll be on, though :) Jeyo 06:56, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod Hey jeyo, congrats on becoming a chat mod! :Um, who's this? (Thanks, btw) :Oh, Hi Katen :) Yes, thank you! ::Sorry I forgot to leave my sig. And sorry for leaving chat abruptly when you asked something. I can't come onto chat right now, you can ask me the question on my talk page or something. :: 23:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay. re: I am banned to. 00:45, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 Wow. I wonder why he did it? He made us Mods and then banned us. :/ Knock, knock Surprise! 01:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow thanks!! :D 1:05 June 26 2012 (UTC) Awards You have to copy and paste the template for an award. Then, you change the award image, the text font, the colours, and the award description. It's quite easy. You just have to find the award template and input the information you want for that award. :Oh, okay. Thanks! :) ? There is no point to my wiki! >=D 02:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Sonofhades101 :Lol Link http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/331193 The Grand Waffle :Whoa, thanks, Wert! :D come to lscstealthninja wiki come to lsc chat room on wikia i wish to speak to you (Legoisawesome (talk) 00:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) i am sorry for not being there i was afk please i am sorry if i wasnt there i was watching kamen rider please forgive me Article Ratings Please don't rate articles you create- you aren't a member of the Quality Check Group. Thanks! (actually, I agree with your rating, but that's beside the point.. :P) :Okay, will (not) do! COTM Congratulations, you're this month's Customiser of the Month! Feel free to place on your userpage. 00:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ::D :I just noticed, the award says "2102" instead of "2012"... :Never mind, that turned out to be easily handled. I do have a question, though: CM4S and I were tied to the end - so why was the award given? lscstealthninja wiki chat meet me in lsc wiki chat i wish to speak to you Legoisawesome (talk) 22:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Conflict! I have nothing else to add to it... After all, it's appeared in what, 2,000 sets? Feel free to get it to C3, if you can... :P (meesa no likey da editconflicts) :I'll certainly try. :P It's the only way the SA can recover. Re: CotM * Hey, I've just moving it over to a forum, thought it was more fitting, since there's now the suggestion of changing the voting scheme for all *OTM awards 06:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :* Yeah, I saw that just after I wrote the message on your talk page. I actually almost suggested moving it to a forum earlier. We've been going back and forth repeatedly. =S Re: Actually... neither cats are valid. It's Category:Customs Images :P I was actually going to change that rule around anyway- it isn't fair for people who are doig good faith edits to receive a penalty. 22:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh...so have the points been won for us or taken away? My Wiki hi jeyo its me Legoisawesome i want you to join my wiki for a huge expansion and to talk meet me on this wiki: http://customrider.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_rider_Wiki. this is the link and i am looking for peaple to help run this wiki so just come to say hi --Legoisawesome (talk) 22:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm pretty busy with this wiki and mine to do much of anything else. What? Hey... ummm what just happened.... --Finnfan99 (talk) 00:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Czech banned you. You're unbanned now, though. what the heck wow.... munch didnt even let me leave with a cool outro... he banned me for being 12... :You mean for trolling and general annoynce. -- 01:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::And Finn, please leave a signature. i wasnt trolling :c... --Finnfan99 (talk) 01:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) my new custom lego minifig wiki hey its me legoisawesome i want you to join my wiki i am planning to create so for now to talk to me here is my link http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfictoku_Wiki --Starrman (talk) 01:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) new wiki for customs lego hi my name is starrman formally known as legoisawesome i want you to meet me in the chat on my site thanks starr http://customfig.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --Starrman (talk) 18:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) KKII Images :Hi Jeyo, I was wondering how you got these photos, as the comics aren't on LEGO.com anymore, and I would like to watch them again if they were available :D 04:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. That's annoying about the dialogue though (and no text in the Book of Morcia, either). I wonder what the problem is? 05:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quote Template Sure. I didn't know there was a template, but that's what they were already like and I just kept it like that. Thanks for telling me. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 07:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:The F12 Army * Hey Jeyo, that's great to hear- it's one of the two reasons why I set it up in the first place (the other being to get articles expanded), and I wasn't really sure that it was happening. So thanks for letting me know, it's good to know that it is actually helping :) 00:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) hey.... can you come to chat? i need someone to talk to. --ComicsRus (talk) 03:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Secondary accounts? * Hey, sorry, but chat isn't really my thing as I never use it and don't have a great idea of how things work on there. You might be better off asking another admin uses chat. Sorry I couldn't be of any help, 04:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) * talkpage stalker I think it's a pretty good idea, actually. I'd allow it. However, spammers aren't known for being bright, so it might not make much difference. :P PATA PATA PATA PON! You deserve this and BOTM! Chat Mod Archive I believe Ajr beat me to it. :) RE:Barnstar Thanks very much! :D Oh, and I've actually been meaning to do this for a while now: Re: Friend list Heh, it's alright :P 05:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!! Thanks for it I love it!!!! :) RE: CIS I would but I have another batch of key chains on my hands :P - 17:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Umm, wow, I don't know what to say :$:D Thanks, it means a lot :) 06:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edit Conflict Oh,i'm very sorry about that. Wont happen again. ;) Picture Change? Hi, I just saw you changed Bytar's main picture. Isn't that CGI? It says for C2 you have to have a physical picture. Thanks, just wondering! Okay, then it's good! :D We'll see when the nomination's verdict is decided! Thanks! 17:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) BOTM Since you weren't on chat when I wrote this, I went to your talk page instead. I find it funny that even though Power Jim has been nominated for BOTM, He supported you. RE: Class 2 Rock Monsters Ah, thanks, bud. :) BOTM Congratulations on being September's Brickipedian of the month! The template code is . Wrong PM It was supposed to be for Prototron, but I put it in the wrong PM. Sorry for mixing things up 04:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) WIP Woops, I did miss that. Sorry. Finnfan99 Dear, Jeyo Lego30 is not finfan because me and lego and fin are bestfriends so fin was next to lego and legodude asked him if he was fin and fin loooked at his messaged so fin told lego to said yes --CJIW7 (talk) 03:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) * I blocked all FinnFans other accounts when he joined, as he told me he had them. A few weeks later, when someone brought me concerns about him and other accounts, I checked again. Unless there is any proof, can we just drop this? ~ CJC 10:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) i swear to god me and lego arent fin Mining articles Hey, can you leave me a message when you're done working on those two Mining sets? I've finished the description on the one, and I'm almost done with the other where you were going to do the description. If you think they're done, can you just quickly review them to make sure that they'd pass for C1? :) I'll do the same, thanks! Wow, you did a great job! Still, I don't think it's C1. We'd better try C2 just to be safe. (Unless you think that we do have a chance at C1) If you think 4201 Loader and Tipper is ready, too, you can nominate it as well. I might be finfan who knows im not gonna tell you WOULD IT BE REVEALED WHO KNOWS!!! Sorry I'm sorry! :) Sorry Jeyo! Sorry Jeyo! I will learn from this mistake. RE:Zombie Butler You've got a good point about the suit- I'll fix that. However: * The background section is complete. That's all the information that is currently available at this time. (and, quite possibly, all that ever will be, knowing TLG :P) * There's nothing in the MoS saying that an article about a future subject is automatically "incomplete"; there's no reason why it can't be, considering TLG's ridiculously high-res pictures. The only thing like that in the MoS is that a future article can't be featured, which makes sense, as it wouldn't really be possible to get the required level of content before it's released. * Third: the Haunted House is out now. Just nobody's bothered to remove the future templates... (I'll get right on that) hey. hey jeyo i was looking on the main page and i saw you got brickipedian of the month. all i have to say is, we did it.... --ComicsRus (talk) 01:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Metallic Sand Blue * Hey Jeyo, just wondering if you could tell me where you got the info for the colour 145 Metallic Sand Blue from, because it isn't in any of the colour palettes we have listed, so the page obviously needs to be updated with another palette or some other source. Also, I just noticed this on Part x387, not sure if it was just a one-off thing you did before, but if the colour is defined as a "colour" (ie, most of the ones on Colour Palette), you should use code like which produced which sets the correct colour, has a link to Bright Red, and also comes up with the text "Bright Red" if your cursor hovers over the colourbox for long enough. Thanks :) 06:23, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :* Sorry for the late reply, took me a while to get around to taking a good look at this. Looks like the LDD colours match up with the numbers used for the official colour palette, so I'll add that to the colourbox template now with the right hex value, and will add any others if I get the time (maybe in 24 hrs or so). 12:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Saw you joined chat, and left, sorry, I was experiencing computer difficulties. -- 05:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) QCG * Congratulations, you're now a part of the QCG :D 23:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ** http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Part_98341pb01?curid=201700&diff=1129686&oldid=1063431 It's so good seeing you not have to fill out noms anymore :P 00:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Can you do all these if you don't have enough time do Nya :P . 03:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Please check these. Thanks! 01:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Notes I am 90% sure that we aren't supposed to have "this minifigure has the same ... as ..." 15:56, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thank you! Yeah, low res images really annoy me :P WIP Your welcome! Though, honestly, the only other options were intruding upon it myself or leaving a sentence fragment in the description. :P Still, that template has been up for a 4-5 days; do you know if Djgourhan has been on the wiki much lately, or if he'll get around to it?-- 17:50, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Please come on now. I was just threatened and sworn at on chat. 23:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC)LazerzSoH :Chat now? 07:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) URR * Hey, just wondering when you're going to go for admin again (or if you wanted a nom :) ) 09:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It's pretty much been an hour Do you want me to make the nomination now? Re:Element ID * :D This has just solved all of our part naming problems. I've started a forum on it. Thanks for letting me know about this :) 22:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Newsletter * You don't get a choice- once you join the QCG, you get nagged about closing things whether you like it or not :P (not really, you can opt-out of it if you want to) I've been meaning to make another one for a while now (something in particular has been bugging me, and I think maybe you too), so I'll make one in a few minutes. 22:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) This is an h2 heading! Well here you go ;) WIP True. I would like to point out, though, that engaging in a long edit war about it isn't making the page less messed-with... (also- technically, that WIP expired ages ago. :P) AT-ST Pilot Can you just tell me exactly what you changed on the AT-ST pilot page so I know what I did wrong? I can't really tell what the changes were by the page that shows you the changes. Thanks VadersTraders (talk) 18:11, October 28, 2012 (UTC)VadersTraders Custom theme Hey Jeyo, Neo here. I was just thinking, and I know you like TRON, and I think it would be cool to make SeaTRON. So, it would be underwater TRON. I would have to do some research on TRON, but let me know if you like the idea, and would want to make the theme with me. Thanks, Misako Took me a while to remember what you were talking about, since it was so long since I edited it :P Thanks for making it c2! :) 18:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Administrator * Congratulations, administrator rights have now been applied to your account! :D Let me know if you have any questions about any of the new tools or anything :) 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Jeyo, When I added "Animals" to the images, it was because I was transferring the Category Animal to Animals. Is there an actual category designated for Animal Images? Thnx, - In Range. Take a Shot. 23:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well... CONGRATS! Use the admin rights well! Here *I thought I gave you this and I never did. Oops Re:whichever forum thread that was * That's weird- I just tested it then and it worked fine :S 11:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Creations Wiki Chat Could you come to the Creations Wiki chat please? --Mat-96 (talk) 20:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Could you come to that chat again? --Mat-96 (talk) 19:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :: ...And again? :) --Mat-96 (talk) 20:17, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::: Huh, I can't wait until I'm unbanned on chat here... I'm tired of posting that message every time I want to talk with you. Could you come to the Creations Wiki chat... again... ? --Mat-96 (talk) 18:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Theoden Image Hello! I was wondering if sometime you could get a pic of the old Théoden/possessed Théoden. If so, thanks! Carmerville (talk) 20:27, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Carmerville (talk) 20:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) LOC Minifigure Heads' images Just out of curiosity, where did you find them? They look kinda like LDD, but I know that, in addition to it sometimes not being allowed, I went on LDD recently and didn't see the designs; I'm horribly confused :P 22:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) *Cool. I wonder where Brickset got them: guess I'll be doing my own research :P 22:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Thanks for the photo! I'm gonna make a new page for him now! 23:37, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Parts numbering system So we are naming pages the Design ID, not the Part Number, right? 18:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I just renamed this. Is it right? 03:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I absolutely HATE the new parts setup. *****/Plo Koon. Really? What if that torso was used for another figure? 04:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I wasn't being mean, I just wanted to know why it was like that. Sorry. 04:14, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Parts Pages Hey Jeyo, where do you and others get pictures for parts like and . Re: Well I've been deleting it because the page doesn't exist, and I think Star Wars subthemes aren't supposed to be in categories. I came across the "No Star Wars Subthemes" thing on a Star Wars Episode II Category where someone had deleted it saying: No SW Subthemes or something like that. If I'm mistaken and the category should be kept, I apologize. - In Range. Take a Shot. 02:06, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sock Suspicion I suspect is a sock of 19:09, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Minifigure_Images Hey Jeyo. Well done for doing a bit of image categorising, but images of minifigures from a specific theme should not be categorised Minifigure Image. That category is intended for images that have no specific theme. No need to revert the work you've done though, I'll bot remove them sometime. Cheers, :Don't worry, you haven't caused any problems. As to why, I don't really know. It would end up being full of literally thousands of images though, which would make it fairly pointless really. If you're looking for an image, you'll find it quicker by using theme categories than generall ones like this. Thanks, Surprise! Yeah you're just awesome so I gave you this Unique award. :P Robots Ok, i'm going to upload a few more pictures then i'll add those Categorys RE: CQM Yay! :P 05:26, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Question: Custom minifigure pages don't need backgrounds to be acceptable right? 05:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Question http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Inventory:George_Weasley I'm going to create the missing parts as soon as possible and I was wondering if I needed to change the parts name. Re: Ratings Opps, sorry. I thought it fit the requirements and I didn't think they needed to be assessed. You can take them all off. TreSound (talk) 03:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) COME YOUR NEEDED IN CHAT ASAP. MAJOR SPAMMER Conservative Christian Republican Gumball (stop) 10:43 Thorin II Oakenshield ^ 10:43 Conservative Christian Republican I am reporting to a mod If you don't stop 10:43 Lego30 Gumball 10:44 Gumball Tristopher Watterson Ifififififififififif Lego30 cursed 10:44 Lego30 How 10:45 Gumball Tristopher Watterson He said shut the fuck up! Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 10:45 Thorin II Oakenshield Gumball, stop 10:45 Conservative Christian Republican (stop) Gumball, if you do not stop right now, you will be reported and banned from chat, do you understand? 10:46 Gumball Tristopher Watterson No Cu's u noob Darthwatch789 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 10:47 Darthwatch789 hey 10:48 Lego30 Hey 10:48 Conservative Christian Republican Gumball. Stop. You are being banned 1 last chance 10:49 Gumball Tristopher Watterson Minimod! Minimod! U just nooby minimod 10:49 Thorin II Oakenshield Stop 10:49 Conservative Christian Republican (STOP) pm 10:50 Thorin II Oakenshield Con, please don't minimod 10:50 Conservative Christian Republican Gumball Last Chance Darthwatch789 has left the chat. 10:50 Conservative Christian Republican Stop or leave PM Thor 10:51 Gumball Tristopher Watterson :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 10:51 Conservative Christian Republican Stop HE DID MORE, but i lost connection --[[User:Conservative Christian Republican|''—C.C.R.]] [[User_talk:Conservative Christian Republican|(''talk)]] 03:54, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Problem Since you have your admin powers now, it's time you use them. Can you solve the problem going on at my Summer Sets blog? Another anon kid. --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 05:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh * What? I never had to do this before, but ok- Hat --[[User:TX24|''—TX24]] [[User_talk:Conservative Christian Republican|(''talk)]] 02:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Signature I'm not sure if it's against the rules, but having a signature that doesn't say your name is generally not a good idea. I think the discussion might have been a long time ago. (i.e. waaaaaay before most of the users here would be interested in those discussions) 18:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would go on but I can't be bothered today, sorry. At-At pilot Oh sweet, thanks for letting me know! I just wanted to make sure my edits were ok.. Newbie here :) thanks! VadersTraders (talk) 20:29, December 14, 2012 (UTC)VadersTraders Please Rate Inventory:Professor Archibald Hale Can I get that rated? 21:54, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Unban Me can u unban me from chat i did not do anything to deserve it. People were saying how i was a creeper and i'll blow them up then i said "i'm gonna blow you oop" in response then u banned me which is totally unfair. Ambrose4803 (talk) 04:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I see you're online. If you were to have a vehicle (for your Medieval self) what would you want? I was thinking a dragon, but :P ? --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 06:02, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ratings Here's a little something for you to do :P 03:53, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Please rate this. It has an image but I can't even tell what the figure looks like. :/ 14:59, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ...I didn't try to to credit for those articles. I just nominated them. 05:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, just wanted to give you a work out. Plus I'm familiarizing myself with the ratings as one of my New Year's goals is to be a QCG member. Sorry for the confusion, 05:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images 2 Thanks, I saw you did the Goblin King (The Hobbit) Inventory so i chose to do the Goblin Soldier and Goblin Scribe Inventorys. :If you want I could do all or most of The Hobbit Minifigures, wait why we talking on Talk pages? why not jump on the Chat? ::Ok, I can start the Inventorys now if you want Sorry i didn't get to The Hobbit Minifigure Inventorys, it was late here and I went to bed before I started, I could get it done tomarrow ---- dude there are over 70 parts for The Hobbit figures, you think you could do the figures in 79010 The Goblin King Battle, 79004 Barrel Escape, and add the Categorys, i'll do the other 4 Sets, or I can do all the Pictures and you make the Pages and add the Categorys for the pictures :Maybe, Maybe, how about you make the pages and i'll add the pictures in later, i'm working on the 79003 An Unexpected Gathering pictures now (not Gandalf), and (if your not busy) jump on Chat if you have time and we can talk more about this ::When your back could you add the Class and the authenticated thing for Inventory:Bofur, Inventory:Bilbo Baggins, Inventory:Balin, and Inventory:Dwalin Page and stuff Jeyo you know where the Page to nominate people for Chat Mod and Admin is? also you think i should be a Admin? i do alot of Work on this wiki (about half of Chima and a quarter of Galaxy Squad, maybe) and i undo lots of un-needed stuff and spam as well, Hey dude, can you do stuff to the 4 pages i made about 24 hours ago, Inventory:Shock Trooper, Inventory:Star Corps Trooper, Inventory:Bomb Squad Trooper, Clone Trooper Commander. :ok, cya later, I mite make some more Inventory pages tonight, if i do i'll link them to you in your Talk Page Inventory:Captain Jag, Inventory:Clone Pilot, Inventory:R4-P44, Inventory:Geonosian Warrior, Inventory:Geonosian Pilot, Inventory:Geonosian Zombie Re:Caption Contest 1 Thanks for your participation! --Omega X.23 (talk) 13:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Gold Brick :Thank you. –[[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User Blog:Agent Charge/The (F)12 Days of Christmas|'Are you in?']] 06:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Class 2? Is this c2? Because there really isn't anything else to add to it. But if you don't feel comfortable giving it c2, c3 will be just fine :) 05:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) 05:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC)